1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to electronic device testing systems and methods, and more particularly to a system and method for testing a multimeter.
2. Description of Related Art
A multimeter may be used to read voltage, current, or resistance values of various electrical or computer components. In order to test multimeters, users may have to read and manually input values displayed on a multimeter into a computer because multimeters often cannot be connected to a computer. Thus, the users often have to manually record test results. Therefore, it can be very time-consuming for users to test multimeters.
Therefore, an effective system and method is needed to overcome the above-described shortcomings.